moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 4 - Kobieta w czarnym samochodzie
W pomieszczeniu, które kształtem nie odbiegało bardzo od kopuły rozbrzmiał czyiś śmiech, a cała ciemność, która skuwała to miejsce błyskawicznie uległa kilku tuzinom świateł pochodzących od sporych rozmiarów monitorów, które wisiały przy ścianach i wszystkie były skierowane w sam środek pomieszczenia, a dokładniej na postać, która się tam znajdowała. Był to przestawiciel płci męskiej, przypominający człeka w nastoletnim wieku, - Zobaczmy... - siedział on na czymś przypominającym tron, unoszący się nad podłogą i zrobiony z neonów - Chodźcie do wujka... - uśmiechnął się on, a jego biomechaniczne lewe oko zalśniło, a zaraz potem na wszystkich ekranach w jego otoczeniu pojawiły się obrazy na żywo z najróżniejszych miejsc w Kraju. Były tam między innymi obszary zza Linii Cere, pokoje Pałacu w Metropolii, gabinet burmistrza HallenWest czy Vanilla Unicorn. - Cóż ja mam teraz z wami zrobić? - spytał on ironicznie pstrykając palcami, czym sprawił, iż w zasięgu jego rąk zmaterializowała się pseudo-holograficzna klawiatura, a obok jego twarzy wielki przycisk z napisem "ZDEMATERIALIZUJ" - otóż nie tym razem - rzekł on i zdmuchnął przycisk, przez co ten zniknął, a następnie zaczął terra skanowanie terenów Kraju. - To jest upierdliwe... - rozłożył on swój tron niczym składane krzesło, tworząc podnóżek i odchylił oparcie, zakładając jednocześnie swe ręce za głowę - Nie lepiej było by tam puścić transmutator cząsteczkowy i odparować całą wyspę? - spytał on pozornie sam do siebie, drapiąc się po swych kruczoczarnych włosach. - Wybacz Maxwell, ale my tak nie działamy - w pomieszczeniu chłopaka znikąd zjawiła się piękna, młoda dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach, odziana w strój przypominający białą marynarkę, zdobioną przez różne złote elementy. - Michelle... - odezwał się on i obrócił wraz ze swym futurystycznym siedzeniem w stronę niewiasty - Czy tylko moim zdaniem pacyfikacja miejsca, gdzie przez lata skrywała się ta istota, ten... - - Legion - rzekła kobieta - Legion - dodał do swojej wypowiedzi chłopak - Któż wie? Może zjawi się tam więcej podobnego ścierwa i tak jak ostatnio... - Myślałam, że sprawiało Ci to przyjemność... samodzielne pilnowanie, by te bestie nie podpełzały do naszej Wyspy - dziewczyna poprawiła swój pas, który z jednej strony posiadał pochwe, która skrywała długą katanę, a z drugiej talie kart. - Bo sprawiało, ale... - zielonooki zrobił przerwę i skierował swój wzrok na monitor przed nim, kiedy zauważył, że skanowanie się zakończyło - Znalazłem! - zawołał do swojej rozmówczyni, która jednym skokiem znalazła się przy jego prawicy. - Myślisz, że to miejsce będzie dobre? - zapytała zaciekawiona - Zależało mi, by to miejsca leżało między tak zwanymi terenami CreepyTown, HallenWest i Federacji - stwierdził młodziak materializując sobie i dziewczynie obok po kubku niezidentyfikowanego napoju ze słomką. - Dzięki - podziękowała ona i zaczęła sączyć zawartość tekturowego kubka - Zdam się na ciebie - - Nie spytasz kogo tam wyślemy? - - Aktualnie wolni są Blackagar i Yoshikage - powiedziała dziewczyna - a z tego co się wiem, to Sachiko zostanie wysłana gdzie indziej - - Stwierdziłem, że Reinkarnator się tam prędzej odnajdzie niż Zabójca - Właśnie w tej samej chwili, spod pałacu w Metropolli odjeżdżał czarny pojazd łudząca podobny do limuzyny, z tą różnicą, iż był krótszy i bardziej futurystyczny. Cecha ta jednak nie przeszkadzała w tym, by sam samochód wyglądał na dość wyszukany. Jego światła oświetlały drogę przed nim, a całe wnętrze było odziane w szkarłatną skórę. - Jestem naprawdę zaszczycony, że dane mi jest przewozić kogoś takiego jak pani - uśmiechnął się z podziwem w głosie kierowca, który choć był zwykłym żołnierzem to zamiast kombinezonu bojowego czy zwykłego munduru miał na sobie ciemny strój szofera. - Jedź na skróty - usłyszał on jedynie od siedzącej za nim członkini Dzieci Heinricha, Elizabeth Terrance, która zamyślona błądziła wzrokiem po wszystkim co widziała za oknem - - Tak jest! - rzucił poważnie mężczyzna skręcając - Przepraszam, ale... - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. - Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa - zaczął on niepewnie - ale dlaczego ktoś taki jak pani wybiera się do takiego miejsca? - Masz rację - - Proszę? - - To nie twoja sprawa - oznajmiła Elizabeth. - Proszę o wybaczenie - - Po prostu prowadź - Sama podróż nie zajęła zbyt długo, a sama Terrance zaledwie po kilku minutach była już na miejscu, a jej oczom ukazał się budynek, który nie rzucał się tak w oczy jak reszta wieżowców, gdyż miał zaledwie dwa piętra, nie licząc parteru. - Zaparkuj gdzieś - rzuciła ona zimno do kierowcy po opuszczeniu pseudo-limuzyny - Poradzę sobie sama - - Panienka Elizabeth! - z budynku wybiegła starsza kobieta przy tuszy, która sądząc po stroju była zakonnicą. - Na pewno tutaj jest? - spytała córa Heinricha - Oczywiście - powiedziała kobieta, jednak po chwili dodała zaniepokojonym głosem - Tylko, że... - przerwała ona, kiedy zaskoczona Elizabeth wbiła w nią wzrok. - Tak? - - To dziecko... - zaczęła ona tak niepewnie jak skończyła - Jest w nim coś dziwnego - - Rozumiem - Terrance po prostu ruszyła przed siebie, by po chwili minąć starszą kobietę - Gdzie on jest? - spytała chłodnym tonem - - Zaprowadzę panią! - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures